


When did this happen?

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, RKOMO!Verse, Science Bros, and loki is just mentioned, but it's because it's tony talking to bruce, married!frostiron, not actually present, omfg this one is rated g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finally comes clean to Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When did this happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of the [30 Day OTP Porn Challenge.](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/32525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge)
> 
> Prompt: Explaining their relationship to a disapproving third party
> 
> HEY THIS IS A SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT RELATIONSHIP BACKGROUND THAN USUAL SO IF YOU'VE READ OTHER WORKS IN THIS SERIES MAKE SURE YOU READ THIS!
> 
> This is tentatively set within the RKOMO!verse, which is the verse that my RP partner and I have been building together for about 8 months now. The backstory that's needed to understand them is basically that they've been in a relationship for a while (several years), they're living together, they're married now (as explained in the ficlet), and they haven't told the other Avengers. Tony is still Iron Man and Loki is still a god. If you want to see more, [this is our tag on tumblr.](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/rightful+king+of+my+ovaries)
> 
> This is unbeta'ed, so if you spot any errors, please let me know and forgive me! ^_^
> 
> Extra note: I was trying to get one a day posted, or the equivalent, but I've fallen behind because of stresses with a friend. I'll try to catch up soon, and I'm thinking you'll definitely like coming installments ;3

"You're _what?_ " Bruce exclaimed, barely managing to keep his hold on to the beaker in his hand.

Tony tried to act casual, fiddling with his Starkpad. "Um, married. I'm married."

Bruce set his beaker down on the table and looked at him, incredulous. "And how long has this been going on?"

"Um, the marriage, or the relationship?" Tony was refusing to make eye contact.

"Both? Because last time I checked, you didn't even have a girlfriend, so how are you suddenly married?"

He shrugged. "Well you're technically right about that… Um, we've been together for about three years, and married for about two months." He shrugged, finally meeting Bruce's gaze.

His brow furled in confusion. "What do you mean, technically right? What, is it a guy?"

Tony shrugged. "Uh, yeah."

Bruce grinned. "Well, I mean, congratulations to you both, I suppose, but why keep it secret? Your marriage or the gay thing? I can see keeping it from the press, I suppose, but us?" He paused. "I don't even know how you managed to do that…"

Tony shrugged again. "Well, I didn't know if everyone would be entirely…approving, let's say that." He was kind of regretting this now.

"Tony, we're your teammates, and no one would judge you. I mean, Clint and Phil think they're being sneaky, but everyone knows, and no one cares."

"That's not what I mean," Tony mumbled.

Bruce either ignored him or didn't hear him, continuing on. "So what's his name and when do we get to meet him?"

Tony tried to brush him off. "Oh, you don't want to meet him."

"He's your husband, apparently," Bruce said. "Sure I want to meet him!"

Tony shook his head. "No, Bruce, you really don't."

His eyes narrowed. "There's definitely something you're not telling me. What, is it Cap? Sitwell?" He paused. "Oh god, are you married to Fury?"

"What? No, I'm not married to Fury! God, I'm pretty sure the guy's actually some advanced kind of robot, I just haven't been able to prove it yet."

"Then why won't you tell me who it is?"

He shifted awkwardly. "Because it's, uh, it's Loki."

The silence that stretched between them was deafening, broken by Bruce choking and saying, "I'm sorry, would you care to repeat that? It sounded like you said you're married to _Loki_."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

Bruce was starting to shake, and Tony was starting to fear for his life if the Other Guy came out in the middle of the conversation that he was regretting more and more each passing moment. God, why had he decided to tell _Bruce_? Did he really think their whole science bros thing would extend if he admitted to being in any kind of relationship with Loki, other than that of hero and villain.

Yeah, this was a mistake.

Too late, now, though.

Bruce was going on. "So, you mean, you've been sleeping with Loki, the God of Mischief, Prince of Lies, and _Invader of Earth_ , for _three years?!"_ Bruce was stalking towards him.

"Bruce, it's not like that!"

"Really? So you're married to a different Loki?"

"No, but-"

"I swear to god, Tony Stark, if the words 'he's changed' leave your mouth, I'm letting the Other Guy out and not feeling guilty about the results."

"But he has," Tony said quietly, believing with every fiber of his being that it was true. That Loki was good, now. Good enough to choose him, anyway. Loki always refused to believe that he was too good for Tony, but it was the truth, and Tony knew it every time they touched and kissed and embraced in the afterglow. 

However, he also couldn't blame Bruce for reacting the way he did. He'd caused so much pain during the invasion, which was why Tony'd been hiding their relationship for so long.

He couldn't help who he'd fallen in love with.

He only hoped the other Avengers could come to accept it.

Bruce let out a sigh. "What were you thinking, Tony? How did it even start?"

Tony shrugged. "I'm not really sure. Suddenly, it just…was. Like it was meant to be, you know?"

"I never took you for a romantic," he said dryly. "Wait, weren't you photographed making out with some woman last month, a model or something? Is Loki okay with that? Open marriage?"

Tony snickered. "That? No, Loki would have my balls before he let me cheat on him. The model was Loki."

"…come again?"

"Bruce, I'm dating the God of Mischief. He can shape shift, too." He shrugged again. God, he needed to make a note to stop shrugging. "Loki doesn't want to be found out just as much as I don't want him to be found out. I love the guy, I'm not ashamed of him, but neither of us want a media witch hunt on our hands. So we keep up appearances."

"The model was Loki," Bruce repeated.

"The model was Loki."

Bruce let out a long sigh. "So why are you telling me this now?"

"Because you're my best friend?" He paused, biting his lip. "I don't want to hide him from you guys. I know not everyone will be okay with it right away - by the way, remind me to make sure Barton is disarmed before we tell him - but he's a huge part of my life. I don't want to keep it separate anymore."

Bruce was quiet for a while, and Tony didn't say anything either, letting Bruce think. "So do I get to meet him? As your husband, I mean, and not the God trying to enslave humanity."

Tony grinned. "Sure, buddy! Anytime you want, just pop on up to our floor."

Bruce shook his head in almost-amused disbelief. "I can't believe Loki's been living in the tower for three years…"

Tony snickered. "In your defense, we're at the Malibu house a lot, too."

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Be quiet."

Tony laughed louder. "Still science bros?"

"Yeah, yeah, still science bros."

He hugged Bruce around the shoulders. "Thanks, buddy!"

"Tony, I do actually have some work to do…"

"Oh, sorry, Brucey, I'll let you get back to it."

Flashing a grin, Tony turned and left, content with the knowledge that things with the Avengers might just be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are appreciated, here or on tumblr  
> <http://frostirons.tumblr.com/ask>
> 
> In addition: if you read [Hold Me Tightly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/660916) then this might interest you! The lovely and wonderful Iza, who I met at a convention when we were both cosplaying Loki back in November, has drawn [Loki in the outfit he wore in that ficlet. It's wonderful and I love it and you should check it out here.](http://thori-son-of-garm.tumblr.com/post/41845801276)


End file.
